User blog:Big Brother 99/Edward (Deleted Scene) Thoughts
This is what I thought Thoughts I thought that was the most disturbing thing I have ever saw in my life on a movie like This one, I thought I was truly Peter who had done which he had because it states in the book. In an interview, Neil stated in pained him not to have it in the movie, I thought it should have been in the movie. Leading up towards the scene where Edward got it in the eye I felt that Peter had always wanted to be number one. Which is kind of selfish in a way.This is my main point of view about how Peter did it. But Tris helping in out was the most bravest thing ever seen or read about, because most people would just try and try but not try enough to help Edward out, like Christina saying we need to take it, but in fact, it was the wrong thing to do. But while Chris is saying this Edward is losing more and more blood. I felt like this was a warning sign off Peter has to say that if anyone over powers him, then your next.Tris helping out the situation actually states how brave she was to sit with him until a medic came. Seeing everyone looking at Edward, they should have done more, like find the one who was responsible. Like having the leaders interrogateThe main reason, that I want to do this is because Peter might of had a punishment like banishing from the faction and to go back to Candor. the intiates one by one. But I think that if that did happen, Peter would just blame it on Tris as a form of revenge for doing so. Poor Edward having to be factionless because of a low act known to man. Edward did nothing to him and yet he still made him look like the the antagonist, but in fact, it was Peter who had done it. But I think that Eric will end up giving Peter a high five and just shrug it off.Edward must of been in so much pain, but I love how Veronica Roth wrote the story You may look at this as the biggest rant ever in mtv but it had to be said about, because everyone has to be able to have a go at getting their thoughts and ideas out about the topic. But Edward had did nothing towards Peter and Peter had still done it, while everyone was asleep and happy. I think that Will had said a good thing, like get the medic, because that would have helped the situation out. Al as well, should be praised for saying that he would carry him up to the infirmary. Seeing some like that would have been terrifying. Unlike the others, Beatrice had stayed with him while until help comes. Like keeping him calm.This was the other thing that helped me rant about them Tris might be crying over this one, because she had lost a best friend that she had made herself without being forced to, when she was a child. But this is something that happened just right across her face, like she might be thinking that I might be right about something's. I wonder where he is at the moment, still in the infirmary or with. The factionless now. Or will he be used under Erudite's control. Because he was never seen after it was done. You know what I think I was hoping that this scene would have been added to the insurgent movie that is coming out soon.Poor Edward is factionless, because of Peter, but I can wait for Insurgent (film) to come out. When I get it on bluray I am going to watch the movie countless times and along with the special features. But the series has gotten a hidden message inside it, saying that it is ok to be different. Doesn't matter if yours price or poor, who are still living a life of the western. Side if things, so yeah, Edward has vastly mistreat and it should not happen.It is all about Edward's stabbed eye in Divergent (film) and Divergent. Poll Do you like the suggestions/thoughts? Yes No Maybe This is on the topic References Category:Blog posts